diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail Broan
Abigail Brown is a character in The Third Wheel and Hard Luck. Rowley hooked Greg up with Abigail for the school's valentine's day dance, after hearing that her date, Michael Sampson, had "family obligations". Roles In The Third Wheel When Rowley gives Greg the news that Abigail and Michael Sampson split three days before the school dance, Greg immediately takes his chances at going with her to the dance. However, he gets an idea to use Rowley as a wingman, not knowing Abigail. After facing a decision to have Robert Jefferson chauffeur the three to the school dance and arriving at the Brown family's house, Greg waits while Mr. Brown, a state trooper, watches him. Rowley and Abigail take a shine to each other on the way to dinner. Greg tries to make sure that she doesn't run off with Rowley by telling her that Rowley wasn't trying to be funny when he asked Abigail if he wanted a sip of a drink he'd been drinking. In the middle of the dance, Michael Sampson comes in with Cherie Bellanger, and Abigail starts crying because she found that family obligations story was a lie and that Michael broke up with her. After she goes to wash her face, Greg invites her to dance, but Greg freaks out when he sees a pimple on Abigail's face, and thinks that it's chicken pox. It is later mentioned by Greg that Abigail does run off with Rowley. This leads Greg to say that Rowley is the worst wingman ever if it was true, thus screwing him over of his date. In Hard Luck Abigail is the main antagonist in Hard Luck. She and Rowley are revealed to be a couple in this book. This causes Rowley to start behaving differently much to the disdain of Greg. By the end of the book, Abigail breaks up with Rowley and gets back together with Michael, who broke up with Cherie. It is implied that the only reason Abigail was dating Rowley was to make Michael jealous. But it's unknown why she'd want to get back together with Michael after he cheated on her, possibly they apologize each other for their behavior. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck (main antagonist) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (cameo) Trivia *Abigail has a tendency to cry a lot. *It is unknown exactly why Michael cheated on her. *Abigail wore a very puffy dress to the Valentine's Day dance. *Her father is shown to be a state trooper. *Abigail is shown to have poor manners when she orders the most expensive item at Corny's and barely eating it at Greg's expense and when she dates Rowley just to make Michael jealous. *Abigail has had at least two boyfriends: Michael Sampson and Rowley Jefferson. **Despite this, she only dated Rowley to make Michael jealous. * She has only said one line in dialogue in the entire series (in the illustrations by Greg). * Abigail shows an extreme disliking to Greg throughout her relationship with Rowley, and caused Rowley to change a lot for her own bidding. * She does, however, appear as a cameo appearance as Greg's wife in The Long Haul when Greg mentions electronics, which means it's still unknown exactly what Greg thinks of her after Hard Luck. Gallery ImagesCASABW3C wimp.jpg|Abigail with Greg and Rowley Picture036.jpg|Abigail Crying Abby.PNG|Abigail finds that Michael cheated on her about the family obligations story. Abigail and Michael.png|Abigail and Michael got back together in Hard Luck. Abigail in Relationship Chart.png|Abigail Brown in Greg's Relationship Chart. Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Middle School Students Category:Children Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Characters who appeared in Hard Luck